The Ice Princess and Dragon
by Victorie Evans
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth squad, is not the shortest captain. The newest captain of the third squad, Victorie  Volkov, has has taken his title as shortest captain... and he stole her heart. Will he give his heart to her in return?
1. Victorie Volkov's appearance and stuff

Name: Victorie Volkov

Hair: back, almost purple

Eyes: icy blue

Height: 5'4" (Hitsugaya is 5'7")

Zanpakto: Aisupurinsesu (Ice Princess)

Personality: She is stubborn, and has a short temper. Victorie is better as a friend rather than an enemy. She loves to crack jokes at her friends, especially when in a bad mood (almost always). She can be protective of her friends, and takes it badly when betrayed. She LOVES getting revenge, even on the simplest things. Her revenge streak scares even squad eleven.

Love interest: Toshiro Hitsugaya (duh!)

I thought this would help with my character's description. I love you guys very much… but not enough to share my cookie with you!


	2. Chapter 1

Victorie Volkov walked down the street in the town of Karakura. She had just moved to this Japanese town from America, despite her Russian name. She was short, only 5'4". Though she was short, her figure was curvy, but not enough to make her look like an overweight midget. She only weighed 85 pounds. Her hair was so dark, it was almost purple, and her icy blue eyes shined with a timeless age, as if she knew something you didn't.

On the outside she looked like a normal person, but in all reality, she was a shinigami, and a very good one at that. The only other shinigami that seemed to surpass her level were the other captains. In fact after the Winter War, she was made captain of the third squad. She is the shortest captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the tenth captain, towering over her by three inches.

Victorie turned the corner, and open the Senkaimon, the gates between worlds. She pops a soul candy into her mouth, and orders her gigai to return to Urahara's shop, and quickly enters the Senkaimon.

She finally reaches Seireitei, and quickly heads for her division. But before she could enter squad three, Victorie runs into someone. She falls down and looks over to the other person, who happens to be the lieutenant for the tenth squad, Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO!" Victorie screeches, not liking to run into the woman's chest all time.

" Aww. You're no fuuunnn. Jus' like cap'n Hitsugaya… " She slurs, sake tainting her breath. Victorie turns red, furious that she would get drunk, she turns, running into Izuru, her lieutenant. She turns a shade darker from before, falling on her but again. "What?" she yells his time, irritated for falling.

" Captain Volkov, captain Hitsugaya would like to see you. Don't know why…" He says, mumbling the last part to himself. Victorie stands, brushes herself off, grabs Matsumoto by her wrist, and stalks off to the tenth squad, leading the drunken lieutenant with her.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I know everyone hates these author's notes… I hate writing them. But I need to get this point across that codegirl96 mentioned… by the way I need to thank you and Emmy-Lee2411 and KawiiShortcake for reviewing, and mentioning some key points, and standing up for my creative disabilities *cough*Emmy-Lee*cough* and most of all for giving me a reason to keep this messed up little freak show (whoo!) going. I LOVE YOU ALL THIS MUCH (extends arms).

Now back to the freakin' point. I felt bad that Toshiro was only 4'4" (bleachwiki if you believe me) so I gave him a mega awesome growth spurt that was much needed. I also did not want to make our favorite heroine a pedophile. That would be awkward to write.

I apologize for not updating. My computer broke down on me, and I got a new one for Easter (thank you daddy!) and then we had to set it up, and then unblock fanfiction (thank you again daddy!). Now I am finally typing it up. DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING LATE (hides behind Kenpachi) SAVE ME KENNY- CHAN!

Chapter 2

(Victorie's POV)

I pulled Matsumoto into the Tenth Division. I sat her down, and froze her as to the ground. I stalked into the captain's office. I looked over to see stacks of paper everywhere.

Hitsugaya! Did you need me or not?" I yelled, not sure if he could hear me through the mountains of paperwork. I walked over to the middle of the room as best I can; trying to dodge stacks and stacks of black and white hell. "Where are you?" I screamed, hearing my voice echo off of the walls and unfinished paperwork. I bumped into the desk, knocking over the neatly piled sheets of paper in a mini earthquake, causing all of the organized papers in the whole room to tumble over.

"Shit." I said under my breath. "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die because Hitsugaya is gonna kill me. He's gonna kill me because I knocked all of his papers down." I said to myself, having a panic attack. "This is sooo how I did not want to go from this life."

"What happened here?" I heard a male voice ask from behind me.

"DON'T KILL ME! I HAVEN'T LIVED LIFE YET!" I screeched, shielding my head with my arms.

"Hn." I heard. I looked up, and saw Brilliant teal eyes and snowy white hair. I admit it; I blushed, like I usually do when I stare into his eyes (not often). "Heh… sorry about the paper… you wanted to see me?" I squeaked, trying to speak.

His eyes had a flash of amusement, but it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I gave his reaction a small smile. "I'll help you with the papers, if you tell me what you need." I offer, falling to my knees, and scooping up scattered papers, and attempting to put them in new stacks. He kneels down and starts to quickly and expertly stacking up papers. "Matsumoto usually does this… speaking of my lazy lieutenant; I'm assuming you were the one that froze her outside." He explains, trying to get rid of the silence, most likely.

I smile at my earlier actions, hoping she was still outside. I was going to hold this against her forever.

Once we were finished I asked the big question: "So what did you need from me?"


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will never own this wonderful masterpiece we know as Bleach. If I did… It would be so messed up that (bleeeeeeeeeeeep!) So yeah.

AN: Emmy- Lee! I'm happy that your back. I tried to sneak into your house, but Slendy stopped me . He tried to steal my face. I think he was jealous of my pretty, pretty face… I want my hat! Oh and I found the most beautiful costume in the history of costumes, here it is …. A female Jack Sparrow Costume! I am very happy your back… and if you're wondering why I tried to get into your house… I want the shirt… (Glares) See you at marching band practice, or sooner!

Reviewers: I love you very much for reviewing my story; you make me very happy when I see what you want to say about the story.

Subscribers: I would like to thank you for wanting to tune in to more of this train wreak waiting to happen, I feel loved by you.

Favoriters of the story: I love you guys too. I want to thank you for loving my story so much, that you would press a special button all for the sake of this fanfiction.

Vyvyan: I want to thank you for the help you have been giving me, whether you know it or not. I also want to thank you for putting up with me during volunteer hours at the library. And I have one question for you my dear child… when are you and bubba gonna get hitched? (inside joke to others) I wanna know. Love you and Emmy-chan like purple!

Oh! And I will be trying to write this story as fast as I can. Please bear with me, I didn't think to write the whole story before posting so, it will be a while for it to become a complete masterpiece (raises barber knife in air) It will be complete! Now, onwards, to the plot thingy!

Chapter 3 (I think)

The frosty captain turned to me, confusion in his eyes. "I didn't ask for you."

Realization struck me and I started to fume. "I'm gonna kill that bastard." I turned on my heel and walked to the door. "If you hear screaming, don't worry, everything is _just_ fine."

I storm back to my division, everything turning frosty as I pass it. Passing the other divisions you could hear shinigamis of every rank whispering, "Someone pissed her off. I hope they make it." And, "I'm glad I'm not the one who ticked her off."

The walk to the Third division was long, but not long enough to cool down my temper. I slammed the doors of my division opened, and stared everyone down. Almost no one was looking me in the eyes, but all were shivering from the drastic temperature change.

"Izuru, where aaarrrreee yooouuuu?" I asked in a creepy, yet innocent sounding voice. Everyone moved away, parting so I could see him trying to hightail it out of the division.

"Stop right there lieutenant!" I command, freezing his feet in place so he couldn't escape.

"Everyone, back to your assigned sleeping quarters, I want you up bright and early." I order, taking note that it would be easy to talk to Izuru alone, and the fact it was getting late. They ran for the barracks, not wanting to see what was gonna happen. I walk leisurely toward my lieutenant. "Did you think your little plan to set up the two coldest and strictest captains would lighten the work load? Hmmm? Did you think that it would ease the order we have on you?" I asked Izuru, circling like a predator would do to his prey.

"No captain Volkov, it was with good intentions." He answered in a meek voice, trying to reason with me.

"Pity, because we probably would have lighten the work load if your plan worked." I mutter to him, pretending to think of the earlier situation. My lieutenant looked surprised at my reply, expecting something harsher than that. "Well when you think about it , We would be so caught up with each other that we wouldn't be able to order our divisions to do work, making your work loads lessen, until they were nonexistent. But, because your convoluted plan failed epically, you and your conspirators, which I am guessing is Matsumoto and maybe one or two of the other captains, are going to have the same, cold captains at the meetings, and the same workload."

As I was explaining my logical reasoning to Izuru, I was inconspicuously making the ice from his feet slowly travel up his body, until he was cover up to his shoulders in glistening ice. "Can I guess the captains? I believe it was Kyoraku and Ukitake. And they probably did this with good intentions, same as you and Lieutenant Matsumoto, like you told me, but you don't go messing other people's love life… or any of their life actually. So if your co-conspirators could come out of their hiding place, I might not tell anyone about this."

'_Or you're going to tell a certain someone,' _my zanpakuto whispered to me.

'_Yes, or that,'_ I thought.

I turned to see Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Matsumoto timidly coming toward me, afraid to upset me. I smirked. _'So you were right about them after all. Who's a good captain?'_

'_Shut up Aisupurinsesu, I'm thinking of what to do with them.' _I mentally screamed at her. I heard her grumble and slowly fade away, but only so she couldn't talk to me.

"I must admit, I didn't know you could catch us this fast. We just came up with this plan this morning." I hard Kyoraku murmur to me, hiding his smirk behind the straw hat adorned on his head.

"Well there had to be a reason that we chose her as a captain straight from the academy." Ukitake whispered to his friend, after slight cough. I nodded my head in recognition that the two captains were only testing me. "I think you may both take your leave, captains. I only see that you were merely trying to see if I was worthy of my spot as third captain." I smiled at them as they nodded and left at a casual pace.

Matsumoto tried to sneak away with them, but she was still slightly drunk from earlier.

"Matsumoto, I would like you to stay for a little bit longer, and then I _will _escort you to your division, where you will stay for the rest of the night." I explained, after freezing her to her spot for the second time today. "Now, I would like an explanation as to why you were part of this plan."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Let's just be straight up with this crap, I am not cool enough to own anything other than the OC's. I wish I did, but I don't.

AN: I have updated (laughs manically). Take that bitches (points towards my dogs, who happen to both be standing there) you said I wouldn't update, but I did. Twice. In one day! Whoo! (this will probably NEVER happen again. EVER!) _I would like to thank my mom, my dad, my two dogs, Holly and Lulu, my fish, who has no name, my brother, my two sisters, my best friends, Emmy-chan, and Vyvyan, I would also like to thank my fans, subscribers, and reviewers, but I mostly would like to thank the academy, even though they did shit for me! Thank you and good night! _

I just got bored. This speech was made within one minute. Whoo! Beat that. But I really love all of you… except the academy, I felt like being cliché, that's the only reason your in the speech. Anyways, now that that is out of my system, read, review, play a children's card game afterwards, then make out with your favorite anime character. Just don't send me any pictures *cough*Vyvyan*cough*.

Emmy-Lee2411: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BREAK UP W/ HIM! What did he do wrong? I 'm gonna get him! I know about the pirate hat... I went on the Disney store :). BUT if I convince my mom, I could buy one at the costume store this year. I saw some really good replicas at the store . Love ya too!

Chapter 4

"And that is why we thought it was a good idea to set you two up." Matsumoto finished. I sat still for a moment thinking of what she just told me. I got up and walked over to Matsumoto, who was still frozen in place, along with Izuru. "I believe you, for now," I say seeing relief wash over both lieutenants' faces. "But, you both will come with me and explained this to captain Hitsugaya, immediately." I finish, watching the relief drain from their faces, along with their blood, leaving the both of them to look paler than me, and I'm as pale as a ghost.

I unfroze my lieutenant's body first knowing he would listen to me. I walked over to Matsumoto, and stared up into her face. "I need to know that you will do this without running off, or I will use force." I explained, as the ice on her ankles slowly melted away. She nodded her quickly, eager to get out of my ice trap. I immediately melted the ice, and she collapsed, considering I froze her in an awkward pose. When the two finally stopped shivering, we headed to the Tenth Division. I felt sorry for the two, falling for a plan that could have easily blown into a disaster, worse than what it did.

After a painstakingly long walk from divisions, we escorted the lieutenants to the captain's office and pushed them through the door. They crashed onto the floor, right in front of Hitsugaya's desk. He looked up from the paperwork he was currently doing, the stacks of paper had decreased since last time I was in here, which was maybe a few hours ago.

"Alright lieutenants, you know what you're supposed to do." I told them, nudging them both with my feet, arms crossed over my chest. Toshiro had a look of amusement on his face. '_If he thought this was funny, wait 'til they tell him their brilliant plan'._ Aisupurinsesu whispered in the back of my mind.

'_Your sarcasm was not needed, thank you for trying to help though' _I replied to her, sarcasm dripping on each word. I looked back up from the spot on the floor I was staring at, to see that Toshiro was looking at me intently. "Can I help you, captain Hitsugaya?" I asked with sarcasm from my previous conversation tinted my question lightly.

"Yes, actually I need to know how you found out their whole plan, and correctly name out the culprits, within only a few hours from when they made up the plan. And you just arrived in the Soul Society, at, I believe, noon." He asked in his sexy voice (AN: couldn't resist, mate*giggle*). I sighed and sat down in Matsumoto's desk chair, seeing both lieutenants both hightailed it out of there after telling the crazy story to the white- haired captain.

"Well, it was a horribly planned idea. For one, they told me you needed to ask me something, which you did not need to do. When I asked you, you did not need me, which basically gave it away that Lieutenant Kira was planning something. When I was storming out of your office, I noticed Lieutenant Matsumoto's reiastu following me, albeit not too closely, but that faint trace gave her away. Now finding out Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku were a part of the plan was harder, but as I was circling my lieutenant, I saw a flash of pink, which gave away Captain Kyoraku and his horrid kimono, because only one person in all of the Soul Society own anything in that disgusting color. I believe the hardest to figure out was captain Ukitake, but I heard a faint coughing where I could feel Matsumoto, and the cough was too masculine to be her. I thought it would be captain Kyoraku at first, but his kimono went the opposite way of the cough, so I concluded it was captain Ukitake." I explained, resting my feet on top of Matsumoto's desk.

"You have to be very observant to find all of those mistakes and from two of the oldest captains too!" Toshiro exclaimed, looking at me with amazement, which sent me into a deep scarlet blush. "T-thank you captain Hitsugaya, it's good to hear that I am doing well from three of the captains." I stuttered. I took my feet off of the desk and stood up, yawning. "I really must be going, captain. I hope we can become good friends." I tell him trying to be polite.

'_Puh-lease! You want to be more than good friends. You want to be friends with benefits.'_ Aisupurinsesu said, rolling her eyes, and exaggerating what she said with hand gestures. It was odd, considering Aisupurinsesu looked similar to a five year old with a mind of a sixteen year old girl.

'_Not now Aisupurinsesu. I want to get home without blushing again.'_ I whined mentally. She stuck her tongue out at me, but disappeared, just as Hitsugaya was telling me goodbye.

I quickly departed and ran to Third Division, wanting to jump into my soft bed and sleep forever.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing unoriginal and if you can recognize it, it is most likely not mine.

AN: I am sad to say that I will be gone from Saturday to Monday. You will not hear from me at all. I am going on a family trip, and hope to be back before I lose interest again. I wanted to say I got the idea of deducting from Sherlock Holmes fanfiction. So shoot me, I thought I did well. I only did that to explain what was going on, and how she discovered the conspirators of the plan. I told myself that you had to write something explaining how Victorie did exploited the plan; otherwise my lovely viewers would be reading unorganized, dysfunctional, and completely confusing crap for words. I would also like to say thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Emmy-Lee2411: what do you mean break up with him? You haven't explained it to me. I need to know. I love you like purple. V.E.

Chapter 5

Unfortunately, I do not get to sleep forever. I was woken up by a loud explosion, coming from Twelfth Division. How I could tell was the direction the noise came from. To say I was mad was an understatement.

I slipped on my haori, strapped my zanpakuto on my back, and stormed out of my room. "Didn't anyone tell Twelfth division not to wake a midget?" I muttered to myself as I flash step over to Twelfth division to see what happened.

When I arrived, everything seemed to be normal, except for the fact that captains from the second, fourth, and of course, twelfth were outside, bustling around.

"What happened?" I inquired. The three captains' heads turned towards me.

"An explosion, just an experiment gone wrong, you should go back to Third division." Captain Kurotsuchi informed me. I bowed my head in respect to the captains, which they returned to me, and walked back to my division, wanting to think it over. An experiment gone wrong would be logical, but something seemed off from Kurotsuchi's answer. I quickly sped up as I passed Eleventh Division, not wanting to run into any brawls with Kenpachi.

Unfortunately, he spotted me just as I was about to pass the Tenth Division. "Volkov, come fight me!" he bellowed. I stopped in my tracks, "Shit, fuck, hell." I said to myself. I quickly thought of something to avoid this unnecessary encounter when an idea struck.

"I would love," I started, "but I heard Kurosaki was here, and wanted to meet up with him, unfortunately I can't, because I need to do my paperwork I've been neglecting." I fib, hoping he would look for Ichigo, even though he wasn't here. The look on Kenpachi's face told me he bought it, making my release the breath I had been holding.

"Where is he?" he asked me, wanting to fight the orange haired boy.

"I don't know." I answered honestly; I didn't know where he was. "I know Yachiru-chan can find him though." I tell him, hoping he would look for her, then Ichigo.

He does exactly that, leaving me standing there without any departing words. When he was out of my sight, I sighed with relief. He was maniacal, but I would never tell him that to his face. I turned back toward the way to my division, only to run into Toshiro. I crashed onto the ground, not realizing he was there. "I must admit, you mask your reiastu quite well. I didn't know you were behind me." I admit, sitting up on the ground. Toshiro's eyes flash with amusement as he smirks at me. "Sooo, how's the weather up there?" I ask him, feeling an awkward silence starting to settle on us. "Oh, the usual, and down there?" he asks, still amused from my not so graceful fall.

"Oh," I start, as I devise a plan, "the weather is quite lovely. As a matter of fact, I recommend a little," I quickly crouch, and kick his feet from under him. "Trip down there." I finish, standing up, and towering over him. "Look, it's like fifty years ago. You're at the same height too." I joke, smirking down at him. "No it's not." He said, frowning. Toshiro quickly wrapped a hand around my right ankle and pulled me down on my back again. "I was taller than you back then, too." He acknowledges, coming close to my face. I felt myself heat up, blushing. I dared a glance in his teal eyes, looking away immediately as he studied my own eyes. I felt his breath on my cheeks, making them redden even more. How could one person do this to me? It was a mystery how a small crush could develop into this infatuation. What puzzled me more was the look in his eye before I turned from the gaze. Did that look mean something? Was is good or is it bad? Does that mean he feels the same?

All of these questions were floating around my mind, but none of them left the confinements of it. I felt like a coward for not asking these simple, yet complicated, questions. "We should get up." I whispered, breaking the intense silence. Toshiro grunted and stood up, offering a hand, which I took. His skin shocked me. Was that a sign or my imagination? I doubt he felt that also.

As soon as I was balanced, I immediately dropped his hand, like it was on fire. "Awkward moment." I mumbled under my breath, before looking at the white haired captain. "I really must be going, I'll see you soon." I murmur, before walking toward my division. He doesn't acknowledge my departure as he walks into his own division, in deep thought.

As soon as I stepped into Third Division, I saw everyone was franticly running around, sending me in captain mode. "What the _hell _is going on here?" I screeched, causing everyone to stop running around like headless chickens, and look at me. No one moved as I walked onto the center of the training mat.

"Is anybody going to explain this chaos I just walked into?" I questioned. I looked through the crowd and saw everyone shift their eyes from me, looking in other directions, or to the ground. "Where is Lieutenant Kira?" I asked, not seeing him in the throng of shinigamis. No one answered me. I realized they were searching for him and me, thinking their lieutenant and captain had gone missing. Well they were partially correct. Their lieutenant was missing.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I have decided to put this chapter in 3rd person's point of view. Tell me what you think.

Emmy-Lee: You know bubba's and Austin's birthdays are on the same day. Coincidence? I love you like purple, and want you to know your relationships are as confusing as hell.

…I don't own anything as epic as Bleach, nor do I own Bleach. If I did, the show would be over-run by anime monkeys *cough* Naruto*cough*. Soooo, any questions? None? Good, I hate damn questions.

Chapter 6

3rd P.O.V

Victorie started barking orders as soon as the shock of her missing Lieutenant wore.

"Did anyone check his room?" She yelled over the sound of bodies moving from one side of the barracks to another. "We checked twice!" exclaimed an unranked shinigami.

"Check again," she growled at the poor man. He couldn't escape her wrath fast enough. When he returned with no one, Victorie got more frustrated, bringing the temperature down drastically, and her spiritual pressure was rising. "Did someone check the gardens outside? Or the training area?" Victorie asked her voice icy and sharp. "If you have, check again!"

As soon as a few men were disputed to the areas, Victorie arranged groups to check the other squads for the missing lieutenant. Almost all of the groups consisted of four or five squad members, mostly unranked. The only groups with ranked officers were heading to squads one, six, and eleven. Victorie went to squad six herself, sending her third seat to squad one, and her fourth, fifth, and sixth seat over to squad eleven, hoping they could survive.

As soon as the groups were set up, they dispatched and set off to find the missing lieutenant. Victorie flash stepped to sixth division as quickly as she possible could. Along the way, she tried to feel Izuru's spiritual pressure, finding no trace of it.

_That's odd._ She thought,_ we should feel some trace of it. It's as if he weren't really here._

'_And that's our answer.'_ Her zanpakuto whispered in the recesses of Victorie's mind.

Victorie abruptly stopped, finding herself at the door of squad six. "Oh my, god. I can't believe that I never detected this." She said aloud to herself, only to have Renji, who was passing her in, stop and stare at her. "You didn't think of what Vi?" He asked, knowing full well she never liked her formal title.

"Shut up, pineapple. Can't you see I am having a conversation here?" Victorie snapped, confusing Renji. He looked around, seeing if he missed someone whom she happed to be talking to. It was deserted.

"Look around, princess. It's only the two of us." Renji replies, using her nickname he dubbed her for her zanpakuto.

"You ass, I was talking to my zanpakuto. Your head must really be a pineapple, 'cause there is nothin' in there." She jeers at him, heading to Byakuya's office. "Wait! I wasn't done talking to you!" Renji yells from behind Victorie, just as she is about to knock on the door. "Yeah, well I as." She calmly replies.

"That was harsh and uncalled for, princess." He says. Victorie swiftly turns to stare up into his eyes intently. She slowly walks up to him. Renji, knowing that she was pissed off beyond the normal limit, stepped back from the short, female captain. "Would you like to know what is uncalled for? Having your lieutenant missing, and then realizing he was never there, because his spiritual pressure is completely missing, vanished, no trace of where he was, or where he's gone." Victorie coolly explains to the red haired lieutenant. "The eyes can be easily deceived, Renji. Even if you're at my level, they can be deceived." She wisely adds, before walking up to the door and knocking. The sound of the sixth captain's voice permitted Victorie to go in. She walked in, before shutting the door in Renji's shocked face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Victorie asked the figure in the chair, with the back facing her.

"Enough," was the reply. She felt ashamed that her harsh words were heard by another respected captain.

"Forgive me for speaking harsh words to your second- in- command, but I have been dealing with stress from my squad, not that that should be an excuse." Victorie whispers, bowing her head in shame.

"Your apology is not needed, but I accept. We all deal with stress, even the best. You are new to your position, and it will be excused, just keep the temper under control. I don't think anyone else would allow such foolishness to pass, little sister." Byakuya replies in his cool voice.

"Thank you, big brother. I will think over your words and put them to action. But something else is also bothering me." Victorie tells her older brother. "You see, my lieutenant has gone missing, but his spiritual pressure as gone, as if he was missing for a longer time, and the other Izuru was a fake. I have no idea what to do, and if he is even alive. I feel if he is dead, the blood will be on my hands." By this time, Victorie was in tears. She knew that not detecting this sooner was her mistake that had probably cost her a life of another.

"Brother, do you think you can help?" She sniffled, trying to keep anymore tears from escaping her eyes. The man sitting in the chair, swiftly turned to face her, studying the young woman's face. He silently stood from his seat, and walked over to his sister, pulling her into a comforting embrace, where she broke down.

"I screwed up big time, didn't I?" Victorie asked, rubbing the last of her uncharacteristic tears from her cheeks.

"You certainly did, but all of the soul society didn't see through the trap, so we all 'screwed up'." Byakuya answered, shocking Victorie for his words. She had never heard her big brother speak so freely, even when they were just children… well he looked like a teenager when she was born (really he was years older).

"Thank you, brother. Your…words of wisdom have cheered me up much faster than I would have with anyone else." She whispered to her brother. Byakuya just nodded, and retreated back to his desk, where a small stack of paperwork was standing, waiting to be signed. "Anything for my dear sister." He replied smoothly. Victorie just snorted, knowing full well that he didn't mean _anything_. "Yeah anything, like that pony you promised me for my fiftieth birthday, and do you see me riding a pony around the Soul Society? No." She cheekily remarked, before flash stepping away from squad six, remembering what happened last time she got cheeky with her older brother.

Victorie quickly headed to Head captain to explain what she found out, hoping that the others had returned to the barracks. When she returned, she counted to make sure all of her squad was back, only to find the group she sent to squad ten was not back.

'_I somehow think karma likes rubbing my crush on Toshiro in my face.'_ She thought.

'_The good in this is that you get more time to stare at the sexy captain.'_ Aisupurinsesu reminded Victorie. _'Shut up Aisupurinsesu! I'm trying to get there and back without blushing.'_

'_I hope you know that is impossible.'_

'_Really, you don't think,'_ was the reply Victorie thought, sarcasm dripping heavily from her words. Soon Victorie found herself facing the doors to squad ten barracks…again.

AN: Alright, Victorie goes by the surname Volkov, because she doesn't want much more attention than she already receives. Byakuya is her biological brother, older by a few hundred years, in human time. Also for later chapters, Ichigo _is_ a captain in this fanfiction. More Toshiro- Victorie action in the next chapter, and Izuru was not harmed in the making of this fanfiction…much. Love ya like purple!


	8. Chapter 7

**Happy Birthday Jordan**! I hope you have a horribly **wonderful** day! *cheeky smile*

Emmy-Lee: I didn't see you… *frowns* I was excited to see my older-little sister…. Hope mommy gets better. And your phases are really weird *giggle* I shall see you this Thursday at that random time, in that random building. Note to the wise- don't eat any concession food, I had to clean the oven, and it was caked in ten pounds of fries, and twenty pounds of grease *shudder* worst nightmares ever. **I love you both like purple pandas! **

Vyvyan: I shall see you on Tuesday. But not Thursday, I have that school thingy- and band. *sobs* I'll miss you until then. _Wahhh_! **I love like purple pandas, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.** And I lied in the last chapter, little to no Toshiro/OC in here. But I will bring our favorite strawberry into the plot! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Victorie walked swiftly over to the squad ten barracks, wanting to think of her situation, namely the missing and/or dead lieutenant. But she was also pondering on what she would do once she reaches squad ten.

'_I know! Don't act like a total fangirl. That always ruins relationships!'_ Our beloved zanpakuto told Victorie.

'_Since when do I act like a fangirl? Please be so kind to name one time.' _The young captain asked her childish weapon, which became silent, thinking of just _one_ time to rub in her master's face. When the answer never came, Victorie smirked at the weapon strapped to her person. The smirk quickly fell when she started thinking of the predicament the Soul Society had fallen into this time. Whoever wanted Kira knew what they were doing, which never worked out well for the Soul Society.

'_Do you have any ideas of who would kidnap Izuru?'_ Victorie asked Aisupurinsesu, who was pouting in the back of her master's inner world. The young girl looked up from her pouty little emo corner. (AN: where there's an emo corner, there's a Sasuke wannabe!) __

'_It could easily be another test for your skills, but not likely. It's most likely someone out for revenge on you or your squad. Hey! Is that a walking orange?' _Aisupurinsesu rambled, making sense until the end. The question that she asked was answered as soon as Victorie focused on the floating streak of orange, which turned out to be a mess of hair.

'_It's Kurosaki, you baka of a zanpakuto!'_ Victorie exclaimed to her weapon. Said soul reaper had become squad five's captain after the whole Winter War with Aizen. He became a full-fledged soul reaper right after the war, and explaining where he was going. His father, the ex-captain Kurosaki, could not be any happier with his son than at that moment, of course Ichigo hasn't given Isshin grandchildren yet, so we don't know for sure if he could get happier.

Victorie and Ichigo quickly formed a bond that siblings shared, and they held this bond dear to their hearts. Sure, they were pain in the asses to each other, but they annoyed each other with love. Ichigo was always there when Byakuya wasn't, and with the responsibilities of being head of the Kuchiki clan and a captain, he couldn't often comfort his, sometimes overemotional, baby sister.

"Hey princess," Ichigo greets, the ever present scowl on his face lightened slightly. He knew well that Victorie despised her nicknames, especially the ones Renji comes up.

"Hey strawberry," She taunted back, trying to get on her surrogate brother's nerves. Her plan evidently worked, because his scowl deepened and an anime vein appeared on his head. "Don't call me strawberry!" he yelled, losing his temper, if he had one.

"I will stop calling you strawberry if you call me Victorie!" She yelled back, already knowing the answer. "And don't tell me that it isn't my real name, I already know." She whispered to him sinisterly, making sure no one heard her. Ichigo only knew of her secret because he, being him, walked in on Victorie and Rukia arguing on this matter, which was just before Victorie went to the Academy. Rukia didn't want any attention to come to Victorie and asked her to use a different, foreign name at the Academy. Rukia couldn't convince her to use a different name until Victorie's time in the human world was almost up, for she had to sneak out of her imprisonment called home, just to see her adopted, older sister. Rukia had blurted out a name, one of many she said, and Victorie fell in love with it, thus, Victorie Volkov came to be. No one really knew her real name, except Yamamoto, Byakuya and Rukia, and only captains and lieutenants, aside from young Yachiru, knew Victorie Volkov was a pseudonym.

"What? I like being one of the few captains that actually know your name." He states, a little too loudly for our dear captain's liking.

"Quiet down, dumbass. I'm trying to not let everyone know who I really am," she whispers harshly, after hitting him upside the head. The orange haired captain glared at the shorter girl, rubbing his bump on his head. "Now, are you going to let me get some of my squad members from the tenth division, or are you going to glare at me all day?" Victorie asks sourly, glaring up at teenager, who returned the glare with full force.

He eventually looked away, and moved, but not before putting our dear, young captain in a head lock, and messing with her already crazy hair. When he let go, he flash stepped for the hills, wanting to be away fro m the young teenager's temper, which rivaled a nest of angry wasps… actually I would prefer the wasps against an angry Victorie.

"You better run, you baka! Your gonna get it!" She yelled at the dust flying everywhere from Ichigo's tactical escape. (AN:*cough*wimp*cough*) After yelling many colorful profanities in the wind at our favorite strawberry, and I mean they couldn't be anymore colorful if a rainbow threw up on them, Victorie continued to walk leisurely to the tenth division barracks.

She didn't make it one hundred feet from where she was previously standing. Renji was now standing in her way, and in front of her brother's division. "Move it, pineapple! I need to get my squad members!" She yelled in the tattooed man's face. He looked at her, and walked around her, over to where Ichigo disappeared. "Kurosaki went that way, right?" he asked, probably wanting a rematch for all of the times he got his ass whooped by Ichigo.

"Ran for the hills. I suggest you do the same," she replied, pissed at all of the interruptions. "I'll tell him you said 'hi'." Renji told her, flash stepping off to find the loud mouthed, orange haired captain.

'_One more interruption…'_ she thought, trailing off.

'_If you want no one to talk to you, flash step, genius,'_ Aisupurinsesu replied, also upset for running into the two most thick-headed men in all of the Soul Society.

'_I gladly will.'_ Victorie thought, before disappearing, and reappearing in front to squad ten.


End file.
